The fatigue lives of metal structures and machinery can be enhanced by a hole coldworking method which creates a beneficial compressive residual stress at hole edge. Such a method is especially usefull in the manufacturing of airframe structures. Several prior art methods are available to enhance fatigue lives of holes, for example, split sleeve method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,662, seamless sleeve method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,807, stress coining method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,922, split mandrel method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,732, shape memory effect sleeve method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,567, and my recent invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,898 which utilizes a tubular seamless sleeve made of shape memory alloy having a superelasticity property. The disadvantages of the prior art of hole coldworking methods including split sleeve, split mandrel, stress coining, and seamless sleeve were discussed in my previous invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,898. The split sleeve method is the common method currently used in the aerospace industry. The disadvantages of the prior art of split sleeve and split mandrel methods are associated with the creation of a ridge and shear discontinuity in the bore of a coldworked hole. The prior art of shape memory effect sleeve method requires to cool down a sleeve to cryogenic temperatures; therefore the method is impractical for the application to productions. All of the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art of coldworking methods were eliminated by my previous invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,898, which utilizes a tubular seamless sleeve made of shape memory alloys having a superelasticity property. However, shape memory alloys are much more expensive comparing with the other metals for airframe structures. Furthermore, hole coldworking is usually performed manually; there is a trend in the aerospace industry for the automation of hole coldworking to reduce labor cost and maintain consistent quality.